ASI FUE AMOR
by lizzy90
Summary: SEIS AÑOS DESPUES DE QUE EDWARD DEJA A BELLA DECIDE VOLVER Y PEDIRLE PERDON, PERO BELLA ENCONTRARA UNA SUTIL FORMA DE DECIRLE QUE YA NO HAY NI PUEDE HABER NADA ENTRE ELLOS. INSPIRADA EN LA CANCION ASI FUE


Hoy se cumplen seis años que mi existencia perdió totalmente su sentido, seis años desde que perdí la luz que iluminaba mi camino, seis años desde que deje a la razón de mi existencia, seis años desde aquel día que deje a bella.

Alice tiene razón, soy un maldito masoquista, pero no puedo evitarlo, jamás dejare de amarla, nunca, y cada día que pasa lo compruebo más. Los primeros meses fueron los mas difíciles, aunque creo que todos lo son, si no he intentado morir es por mi familia. Ellos no lo merecen, suficiente arruine sus vidas al separarlos de Bella, como duele pensar en ella, pero me pregunto ¿Sera feliz?, ¿Se habrá casado?, ¿Tendrá familia?, ¿Alguna vez pensara en mi?

Hace un año regrese a Forks dispuesto a pedirle perdón a suplicar por su perdón de rodillas si era necesario, pero no estaba ahí, ni en Jacksonville con su madre, es como si hubiera desaparecido. No le pedí a Alice que la buscara, quizá porque si la veía con alguien más seria demasiado, verla con otro.

¿Edward? ¿Edward? ¿Dónde carajos estas?, la voz de mi hermana golpeo mi mente, y quise ignorarla pero no pude, ella es como siempre demasiado insistente.

¿Edward? Rayo al fin te encuentro.

¿Qué pasa Alice

Bella.

¿Qué?

Bella, regreso a Forks.

Alice te pedí que no…

No escúchame, yo no lo busque lo juro, la visión me llego sin querer Vamos Edward que haces ahí sentado, tenemos que ir a buscarla, tienes que pedirle perdón.

Alice no sé si ella…

Por lo menos inténtalo ¿Si? Vamos y si ella te patea el trasero por ser un estúpido, pues esta fenomenal, pero por lo menos lo habrás intentado.

Tienes razón, vamos.

Ese es mi hermano. Vámonos, ¡Jasper nos vemos luego amor!

¿Alice a dónde vas?

A traer a bella de regreso amor, ¿a dónde más? Mi hermana rodo los ojos como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Y por primera vez me sentí un poco esperanzado.

Corrimos a Forks, era más rápido que ir en auto o en avión, pasamos a nuestra antigua casa a asearnos un poco.

¿Ella está en su casa?

No la visión era de otro lugar, no era su casa, era como una cafetería, si creo que eso era.

¿Una cafetería? Aja, no era, era un bar, si era un bar.

¿Bella en un bar? Alice ese no es lugar donde estaría bella.

Pues eso es lo que vi, así que vamos. Recorrimos forks rápido hasta encontrar el dichoso bar.

Estábamos escondidos entre los árboles, estábamos viendo a todos y entonces ella aparecía, se veía hermosa, más hermosa que nunca, traía su cabello suelto, caía en cascada hasta su media espalda, traía unos jeans y una blusa azul junto con una chaqueta del mismo color.

Parecía que buscaba a Alguien, ya que veía para todos lados.

¿Qué esperas Edward? Anda ve por ella.

¿Ahora?

No Edward, en 10 años más, ¡Claro que ahora! _Dijo una Alice muy molesta._

_Salí de mi escondite, bella me vio y me hizo una seña para que la siguiera. Lo hice. Caminamos unos cuantos pasos y se detuvo de repente._

¡Hola Edward! _Dijo y se dio la vuelta, pude ver sus hermosos ojos._

¡Hola! _No encontré nada más brillante que decir, ¿Hola bella como estas? ¿He venido a ver si me perdonas? ¿He qué dices? Seguramente me tacharía de estúpido._

Sabría que vendrías o al menos tenía la esperanza de que lo hicieras.

¿Qué?

Si Edward yo esperaba que vinieras.

¿Por qué?

Pues en verdad no lo sé, supongo que para agradecerte.

¿A mí?

Si a ti, gracias por todo Edward.

Bella yo… _no sabía que decirle, como le dices al amor de tu existencia que te perdone._

Descuida no tienes que decir nada, _me observo por unos minutos hasta que hablo_. Sigues igual, no has cambiado en nada.

Tú estás más hermosa.

¡Gracias! _Era la primera vez que le decía que se veía hermosa y no se sonrojaba. Algo estaba muy mal aquí._

Bella…

Lo siento me tengo que ir.

¿A dónde?

Estoy esperando a alguien Edward.

Ahh. _No podía procesar la información que me acababa de dar, ella esperaba a "Alguien"._

Bella tienes que saber que yo…

No tienes que decir nada Edward, ella se acerco y levanto lentamente su mano hasta tocar mi rostro, se sentía también, no pude evitar abrazarla y enterrar mi rostro en su cabello.

¡Edward! Tengo que irme.

¿Mmm?

De verdad, el no debe de tardar en llegar, nos están esperando.

Bella yo nunca deje de amarte, nunca, todo lo que, ella puso uno de sus delicados dedos en mis labios.

Shhh, no arruines esto sí.

Bella yo…

Me tengo que ir Edward, te deseo lo mejor. _Me dio un beso en la mejilla y corrió hacia el bar._

_Pero no me podía ir así, tenía que hablar con ella, explicarle, tenía que intentarlo por lo menos._

_Así que entre al bar, no la veía por ningún lado, pero el animador comenzó hablar._

¡Hola buenas noches a todos! Nos reunimos el día de hoy para celebrar la despedida de solteros de dos de mis mejores amigos.

Y como se trata de que los novios se diviertan, bella sube al escenario por favor.

Los reflectores iluminaron una de las mesas del frente donde estaba bella rodeada por los brazos de Jacob.

_Estoy esperando a "alguien", todo encajo, ese "alguien" es Jacob Black._

El animador le entrego el micrófono a bella y se empezó a escuchar una melodía, bella comenzó a cantar.

Perdona si te hago llorar  
perdona si te hago sufrir  
pero es que no está en mis manos  
pero es que no está en mis manos  
me he enamorado, me he enamorado  
me enamore.

Esa primera estrofa de la canción me calo en lo más profundo del ser.

Perdona si te causo dolor  
perdona si te digo adiós  
como decirle que te amo  
como decirle que te amo  
si me ha preguntado  
yo le dije que no  
yo le dije que no.

La voz de bella salía como una suave caricia, pero aun así lastimaba mi muerto corazón.

Soy honesto con él y contigo  
a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
si tu quieres seremos amigos  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
a un imposible, ya no te hagas  
ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

En esta estrofa bella clavo sus ojos en mí, me miraba con tristeza, tristeza por decirme que ya no me amaba, que ya era tarde.

Tu bien sabes  
que no fue mi culpa  
tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
y a pesar que llore como nunca  
ya no seguías de mi enamorado  
luego te fuiste  
y que regresabas  
no me dijiste  
y sin más nada  
¿por qué? no sé  
pero fue así  
así fue.

Era verdad, todo lo que me decía en esa canción era verdad, yo me fui, sin otra pobre explicación, de que no la amaba. "será como si nunca hubiera existido" Y eso fue lo que hizo.

Te brinde la mejor de las suertes  
yo me propuse no hablarte y no verte  
y hoy que has vuelto  
ya ves solo hay nada  
ya no debo, no puedo quererte

En esta La siguiente Estrofa clavo su mirada en Jacob, quien la veía con una sonrisa plantada en su rostro.

Ya no te amo  
me he enamorado  
de un ser divino  
de un buen amor  
que me enseño  
a olvidar  
y a perdonar 

Eso me desarmo por completo, ya no me amaba, no era mas que un recuerdo, ni siquiera se si era un buen recuerdo,

Soy honesto con él y contigo  
a él lo quiero y a ti te he olvidado  
si tu quieres seremos amigos  
yo te ayudo a olvidar el pasado  
no te aferres, ya no te aferres  
a un imposible, ya no te hagas  
ni me hagas más daño, ya no.

¿Porque me sentía tan infeliz?, no fue eso lo que yo le pedí, que siguiera su vida sin mí, que me olvidara.

Tu bien sabes  
que no fue mi culpa  
tu te fuiste sin decirme nada  
y a pesar que llore como nunca  
ya no seguías de mi enamorado  
luego te fuiste  
y que regresabas  
no me dijiste  
y sin más nada  
¿por qué? no sé  
pero fue así .  
Así fue. 

_Cuando termino la canción todos le aplaudieron, yo incluido,_

¿Hermano? Perdón yo no sabía.

Descuida Alice, ella es feliz y eso es lo que cuenta.

_Nos levantamos de la mesa, y salimos del bar, estábamos a punto de correr cuando escuche que me llamaban._

¿Edward?

_Me quede estático en mi lugar._

¿Edward? Pensabas irte otra vez. _Era bella._

Yo les dejo…_ había olvidado la presencia de mi hermana_.

Hola Bella.

Hola Alice. _Mi hermana sonrió y se fue corriendo._

¿Edward? No dirás nada.

Que estoy feliz por ti, me alegra que te vayas a casar.

_Ella sonrió, trato de reprimir la sonrisa pero no fue posible y soltó una carcajada._

¿Qué están gracioso_? Le dije algo molesto con su actitud._

Eso de que me voy a casar_. Se estaba burlando de mi ¿o qué? Eso fue lo que dijo el animador._

_¿Que?_

_Que no me voy a casar._

Pero el chico ese dijo… que se estaba celebrando la despedida de solteros de…

Asi es la despedida de soltero de jake, pero no se casa conmigo, se casa con leah.

¿DE verdad?

Edward, ¿eres tonto? O solo te haces.

Yo pensé que tu…

No, yo no amo a jake.

Pero la canción.

Ahh eso fue por que pedir una apuesta con él, aparte se me hizo un buen detalle con ellos, leah es una gran chica, es perfecta para jake.

Yo pensé que tu lo amabas.

No, no puedo, en un tiempo lo intente pero no funciono, nunca funciono, ni con él, ni con nadie, porque mi corazón ya estaba ocupado.

Entonces eso significa que…

Hay Edward para ser vampiro eres un completo tonto, eso quiere decir que te amo, nunca he dejado de hacerlo, ya viví lo que querías que viviera, fui a la universidad, tuve amigos, experiencias humanas, ahora solo quiero estar contigo. Dicho eso se lanzo a mis brazos y yo la abrace lo más cerca que podía permitirme claro sin hacerle daño.

Te amo Edward.

Yo también te amo bella. Ella iba a decir algo pero no la deje, la bese con todo lo que tenia, los seis años sin ella, eran demasiado, la necesitaba mucho.

Mmmm. _Alguien se aclaro la garganta, y sentí la necesidad de matar a alguien._

Alice. _Dijo bella, nos alejamos un poco, y Alice la arranco de mis brazos para poder abrazarla._

Hay bella te extrañe tanto.

Yo también Alice, pero ahora no nos volveremos a separar.

Nunca mi amor. _Le prometí y le di un lidero beso en los labios._

Anda vamos adentro, quiero que felicites a jake.

Pero…

Anda Edward, es importante para mi que se llevan bien, jake es un gran amigo, y mañana será un hombre cazado.

Entonces vamos, eso si hay que celebrarlo, ahora ya no se te podrá acercar con otras intenciones que no sean las de ser tu amigo.

Edward, eres un tonto.

Y entre risas entramos a felicitar a los futuros esposos.

**HOLA NIÑAS JEJE**

**SE QUE DIJE QUE NO IBA A ACTUALIZAR EN ESTA SEMANA PERO NO ME AGUANTE, ES QUE SE ME OCURRIO AYER EN LA NOCHE Y PUES LO HICE ANTES DE QUE SE ME FUERA LA IDEA.**

**PERO DIGANME QUE LES PARECE? LES GUSTO O NO**

**YA SABEN DIGANME, SUS COMENTARIOS SON IMPORTANTES, SI LES GUSTO DEJEN UN REVIEWS**

**ME LO MERESCO NO?**

**JIJI**

**LAS QUIERO BESOS**

**Q ESTEN DE LO MEJOR…**

**PARA EL SABADO ACTUALIZO SERA AMOR?**

**Y YA TENGO OTRA IDEA EN MENTE DE HECHO YA LA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO SE LLAMA TAN INFINITO COMO EL DECIERTO PROBABLEMENTE MAÑANA SUBA EL PROLOGO.**

**OKIS.**

**QUE DIOS LAS BENDIGA SIMPRE.**

**SIGO TRATANDO DE ENTENDER QUIEN HIZO UN INFIERNO EL PARAISO.**


End file.
